Lara Croft
Lara Croft is a British born woman and daughter of a famed archeologist, who was also secretly affiliated with the Heels Agency. She herself is an accomplished retrieval specialist, having been trained from birth to become a Raider in the same agency as her father. She is also a Lady in the British aristocracy as the 10th generation of Croft to hold the title, as well as being the owner of the Croft Manor estate. Lara is the protagonist character of the comic "Agents of Heels: The Last Raider" (AoH:TLR). She is also the protagonist of "Agents of Heels: Croft and the Coveted Seal" (AoH:CatCS). Lara was voted the first ever beWilder's Wildest!, the overall winner and grand champion in the inaugural beWilder's Wildest! 2018 (bWW! 2018) contest.https://www.patreon.com/posts/24787130 Descriptions Physical Lara is a young lady with soft facial features and large red lips. Despite being British, her skin is tanned from years of outdoor activity, which has also given her a toned and sinewy body, a tight ass and remarkable strength for a girl her age. She is taller than most girls, if only by a little, and weighs more too due to her muscular frame. Her eyes are a hazel brown. Due to her active lifestyle and dislike of wear bras, her breasts have a natural sag to them. Personality Lara is well educated and extensively trained for her line of work. She is usually polite, well mannered and respectful though to those she is particularly close too, she has shown herself to be able to act like a typical young girl would to her elders. Due to her years of field training, she lacks experience in dealing with complex social situations and as such was rejected for spy work and honey trap missions by the Heels Agency. She has a mild phobia of seduction missions, not able to really discuss them without trailing off at times, mostly due to her embarrassment of not being able to handle the emotions that come with them and for saying things in the heat of the moment she will later regret.Demonstrated in Agents of Heels: Croft and the Coveted Seal Hobbies and Interests * Archeology, Geography and History. * Meditation.Agents of Heels: The Last Raider and Vigorous Exercise. * Witch One Dislikes * Hurting people unnecessarily * Being alone with strangers, usually men * General Miller. Key Personal Relationships Aaron Madsen Madsen is one of Lara's only personal friends, a relationship she inherited from her father who was his friend before her. Though not related, Madsen is like an uncle to her, being there when she grew up and taking an active role in her training. After Richard Crofts murder, Madsen took her under his wing and helped her through it, eventually becoming her field aid and attendant like he was for her father. It was also through Aaron, Richard and Miller's bonds that she came to the attention of the Heels Agency. On a personal level, both enjoy each other's company, as far as even on a sexual level when needed (though mostly on a strictly practical level), but most conversations involve them trading insults and derogatory names for each other. Together the share the same goal in life: to uncover the mystery of Richard Croft's murder. Backstory Birth & Childhood Lara was born in England, where her father Richard Croft lived when not in the field. She was educated privately while growing up at Croft Manor, her ancestral home, but was often taken with her father on excursions as a way to get her accustomed to life as an Agent / Raider. She was a rambunctious and precocious child, often exploring parts of her home that were off limits as if she were an adventure like her father. She lost her mother at an early age, and after that she became almost inseparable from her dad, and by extension his best friend Aaron Madsen. Teen Years As a teenager, Lara was already well on the path to imitating her father. She joined him on excursions, including to places such as Roanapur, and learned the art of survival under his in the field teachings. She shared his athleticism and even more, his love of history. When the time came to learn of his background in spycraft, she began working towards the goals set out for her by Richard, Madsen and their friend Frank Miller. She was groomed to become a Raider of the Heels Agency and to continue her father's work of protecting historical artifacts, including ones that are too precious to be left to special interests to handle. After her father's murder, she inherited Croft Manor as well as his title, becoming Lady Lara Croft, the 10th in the line of Croft nobility. Initially distraught and angered, Madsen saw her through the grief, as well as helping her through the training to officially become a member of Heels. Eventually she channeled those feelings into her work and carrying out her dad's legacy. Madsen became her field attendant even though he doesn't officially work at Heels, and both shared the goal of discovering the truth behind Richard's killing. beWilderverse Content Canonical Content Agents of Heels: Croft and the Coveted Seal (AoH: MoAR) Lara is the leading lady in the first Agents of Heels Mini-VN. The short side story sees Lara sent to China on a mission to retrieve the newly found Imperial Jade Seal of China and to bring it to Heels HQ and General Miller before its existence is made public. During her excursion she crosses paths with Cao Wei and the New Wei Forward organization, as well as confronts her fear of attempting a honeytrap. She is helped by Madsen along the way, eventually infiltrating the rogue organization in an attempt to recover the seal before they can use it to declare a new Chinese Dynasty. She also forges a lasting love/hate grudge with Cao Wei over their shared nobility, Agents of Heels: The Last Raider (AoH: TLR) Lara is the protagonist of the comic Agents of Heels: The Last Raider, which is a companion piece to Misadventures of Agent Romanov. During the events of the comic, Lara receives orders through official channels from General Miller to "secure the target", an important asset to the Agency. Note: This comic is fan driven, underdevelopment and as of this time not publicly released (it's backer only). Those factors limit the amount of information we can provide here. Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Lara has yet to make an appearance in the game Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov apart from on the opening title screen (as of v0.7). However, she is mentioned in game at various times. Importantly so, it is alleged by Ivy during a meeting with Natasha Romanov, that Lara is linked with the B.R.A.S.S. Programme. Non-Canonical Content Lara is not associated with any non-canonical content as of yet. Additional Content Season 1 Wallpapers Lara was one of the 4 girls from AoH for the Season 1 Wallpaper rewards. Lara - Season 1 --Stats-- Vote Stats Total Votes: 36, Rank #7 Averaged Votes: 6.00 per Round (36 Votes over 6 Rounds), Rank #T-5 Highest Vote in a Single Option: 10 (Round 5), Rank #5 Highest Vote Total: 11 (Round 5), Rank #6 Highest Vote Share: 45% (Round 3), Rank #6 Average Vote Share: 32% (191% over 6 rounds), Rank #5 Option Stats Earliest Win: Risqué (Round 3), Rank #5 Biggest Win: Naked (10 Votes), Rank #5 Most Voted for Option: Risqué (13 Votes over 3 Rounds), Rank #7 SFW/Risqué/Naked Split: 28%/36%/36%, (Rank #6/#T-2/#4) --Notable Accomplishments--https://www.patreon.com/posts/aoh-wallpaper-s1-20677902 - First girl to get 10+ votes in a single option and round. - First AoH Girl to finish her page, second overall. - First AoH Girl to get back-to-back wins, second overall. beWilder's Wildest! Lara was selected as on of the 10 AoH contestants for beWilder's Wildest! 2018 and was one of a total of 20 girls to take part. She won the second AoH Preliminary round with 13 voteshttps://www.patreon.com/posts/bewilders-prelim-22164060, becoming the first ever AoH Seed #2 and moving on to the Head-to-Head Rounds. She bested Asana Khar to move on to the Semi-Finals, there she then beat Noemi (NTR's Seed #1) in an upset to become a Finalist. In the Grande Finale faced off an beat Natasha Romanov (AoH's Seed #1) in a near literal last minute tiebreaker to become the first ever beWilder's Wildest! Her matches were as follows: * Lara Croft Vs Asana Khar - Total Votes: 30, Final Score: 18-12, Winner: Larahttps://www.patreon.com/posts/bewilders-round-22888185 * Noemi Bellocchio Vs Lara Croft - Total Votes: 42, Final Score: 19-23, Winner: Larahttps://www.patreon.com/posts/bewilders-semi-2-23473420 * Natasha Romanov Vs Lara Croft - Total Votes: 44, Final Score: 21-23, Winner: Larahttps://www.patreon.com/posts/bewilders-grande-23759159 In taking part in the contest, she won a new Casuals Outfit, Risque Outfit, Lingerie Outfit and the Gold Profile Picture. She also won the Grand Prize of a Mini-VN of her own.https://www.patreon.com/posts/bewilders-21719513 ] Patreon Posts Lara has appeared in a number of Patreon posts throughout the history of the page. Notable appearances include: * Lara appeared in an action shot as the headliner for the September 2018 handover post giving the development lead back to Agents of Heels for the monthhttps://www.patreon.com/posts/se-x-ptember-for-21176740. In the picture, Lara is lurking under a stone wall with a knife drawn, ready to attack an investigating minion. She later returned for the handover post in August 2019 when Noemi handed over development to Lara for her Mini-VN adventure "Agents of Heels:Croft and the Coveted Seal"August 2019 NTR to AoH Handover Post, August 2019. * Headlining a post about her comic's return for Chapter #3 in between April-May 2019https://www.patreon.com/posts/26067050, Lara saw a South American village local get a little handsy as he misdirected her attention. The post was the first to refer to her as the ''Queen of the beWilderverse ''for 2019, and also laid out some early details for her Mini-VN later that year. Also in May, a teaser of Lara swinging by her ankles in a rope trap, as well as the chapter name for The Last Raider's third installment was released, "Rude Awakenings".The Last Raider Ch#3 Rude Awakenings Preview, May 2019 * She also appeared in a set of teasers for the Last Raider, including a popular post in early June 2019 showing her hiding from a monster, Subject 27, in a picture labeled "The Last Raider: The Untold Chapters"Lara's Meeting with the Monster, June 2019. * In June of 2019 it was announced Lara would be receiving her own Agents of Heels side story come that summerLara's Mini-VN Release Date Reveal and SOS Outfit Detailed, June 2019, then in August of 2019, Lara's Mini-VN Grand Prize went into production, and that month saw some teaser posts featuring her and her upcoming adventure. A public post was released detailing the scope of the project plus a shot of Lara's new Gala dress.Croft and the Coveted Seal Public Teaser, August 2019 Later in August, fans got a teaser showing Natasha Romanov's cameo in the projectCroft and the Coveted Seal Bold Teaser, August 2019, while most backers got a special post featuring her getting her chest groped by Cao WeiCroft and the Coveted Seal Brave Teaser, August 2019. Appearances Canonical * Agents of Heels: Croft and the Coveted Seal (AoH:CatCS) * Agents of Heels: The Last Raider (AoH: TLR) Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:AoH Characters Category:Female Protagonists Category:Beijing Characters Category:Mexico Characters